Birds Of A Feather
by SumOfAllZeroes
Summary: When birds of a feather flock together, mischief insues...What might this duo get into now? BBRae
1. Chapter 1

_**Birds Of A Feather: Teen Titans **_**_Fan fiction_**

SumOfAllZeroes

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"Ability"_

**A/N:** Ladies and gents, welcome to the story! My name is SumOfAllZeroes, here with the very first BBRae Fanfiction I've made so far. Now, this being the first fanfic of this particular pairing that I've taken part in, I have a few ideas but heavily encourage anyone who checks this story out to make other suggestions to the main plotline. There will be multiple time skips, but no longer than a week or so each. Also, absolutely no RobRae or alternate pairings. I ain't writing something that I can't personally believe in. Other than that, my basic rules apply; no negative personal comments, keep any story based criticisms smart and logical and feel free to leave anything else you consider appropriate in a PM or comment. Sound cool, bro?

Without further ado, the magical disclaimer!

I don't own Teen Titans or any content held herein. My legion of chibis however...***evil grin***

Chapter 1: The Challenge

It was a fair autumn morning; the birds sang in melodious crescendo as the sun crested over Jump City, its vibrant colours invigorating all that its light touched. A beautiful sunrise as has been described, while gorgeous to even the coldest of hearts, acted as a foreshadow for all to behold. The chill of the summer's bane would soon befall all the city.

Meanwhile, a young man awoke, his hair slightly disheveled; but, then again, the same courtesy could be said of the sty that he slept in. Garfield Logan was unlike many of his peers; he was vegan, a little on the dim side and quite nerdy. Oh, also he just so happened to be a Teen Titan.

Logan, or as his friends referred to him, Beastboy, possessed the ability to shift into any animal he chose, so long as it existed within the expanses of the universe. However, this ability was not truthfully genetic. When Garfield was a young boy, he had been bitten by an infected monkey, which infected him with a rare disease. His father had been able to kill the infectious cells with an untested vaccination, albeit altering Garfield's skin pigmentation. Garfield's hair, eyes and skin would forever be green, even as an animal.

But, it did allow him to join the Teen Titans, which served as his impromptu family: Robin, the family hard-ass, Cyborg, the competitive big brother figure, and Starfire, the eternally bubbly personality and the team's greatest picker-upper. There was one more member of the Titans, but Beast Boy felt that she was just a step above family; the unending enigma that was Raven.

Raven, the empathetic daughter of a pacifist and the demon lord Trigon, was...interesting, to say the least. From what Garfield experienced, while she was fairly quick to anger (no thanks to the now immolated demon lord), if you could earn her trust, you were on the right track. Her hobbies included meditation, reading and drinking herbal tea. She was rarely seen without her traditional cloak and leotard, usually a shade of indigo. She was around the same size as Garfield, yet had an almost completely opposite attitude; he was yin, she was yang.

She could use black astral energy to fly, astral project and form any weapon she desired. In addition to that, she was also telekinetic and could communicate with others through thought. However, because of her father, it was only recently that Raven could express more positive emotions without major physical consequences.

Out of all the other Titans, Garfield felt that Raven's opinion was the one he listened most to. While his choices were made strictly on instinct and emotion, she helped out by validating his plan or considering a more logical one. She also helped him out when his dark side came out, just like he had with Trigon and that…thing, which he would never mention by its true name for what it did.

For as long as he could remember, she was the one who he rushed to help whenever anything happened. His instincts always led him back to her. In the end, he knew why he cared so much.

He did what he did because he loved her.

As he marched on to the kitchen, lost in translation, he failed to notice one of the Tower's residents coming out of their room. They collided and headed for the ground…

...Only for Garfield to quickly wrap his arms around them and rotate, thus taking the brunt of the blow.

"My ba-" He stopped. The person he had collided with just so happened to be the object of his affections.

"S-sorry, Raven!" He squeaked, breaking the embrace quickly.

"I-it's OK...just be careful when going down the halls." She said, quickly covering a blush. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, she had similar feelings towards him.

As the two tried to rise, they ended up tripping each other up so that Raven landed on Beast Boy. The two were now nose-to-nose with the person they loved most in the world, sharing blushes. The two froze there momentarily, close enough to kiss (or in the case of a former blonde haired traitor, close enough to stab you in the back). The two successfully got up and did not speak to another until after breakfast

"R-Raven?" Garfield spoke up nervously.

"Y-Yeah, Beast Boy?" Raven replied.

"Um...sorry about earlier."

"It's okay."

"Um, Rae?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said with more confidence now.

"Um… I was wondering if I could maybe learn a bit more about you."

She flashed a smile. "All right, you're on!"

**A/N: **A bit shorter than what I felt was appropriate but meh, it'll do for...I guess an hour or so? So yeah, second chapter'll be up in a few. What I suggest for right now is for ya'll to rate and review as well as PM me anything you might like to see in this yere story. There will be some OOCness as well as a trip into Nevermore with a little comedy and drama thrown in to really make this crappucino shine. (My term, stay away!) Also I will mention at least one other franchise. That's it for now, stay tuned!

\M/-Zero-\M/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ladies and gents, I am proud to present the second chapter of Birds of a Feather. Again, please rate and review and PM me if you have any questions/suggestions. Thank you and Zero out.

I don't own Teen Titans or the power metal band Dragonforce. Aww, now the chibis are sad.

Chapter 2: A Meeting of the Minds

After the events that conspired the previous day in the hall, Raven had suggested for the first day that the two play a few board games with a special stipulation added; the winner got to ask the loser an intensely personal question. So the two made a pact to show up at six and begin playing.

Raven was already in the ops room, preparing the first game. Five minutes later, Garfield walked in.

"Good morning, Rae." The changeling greeted.

"Good morning. Ready for our game?"

"Of course. Mind if I make a little breakfast first?"

"Go ahead."

With that, Beastboy got to work, happily making pancakes and brewing herbal tea. For himself he made a small portion of oatmeal- with soy based oats and milk of course. With breakfast completed, the two sat comfortably as they began their first game: chess.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting." Raven stated.

"How so?"

"We get one free question per piece taken. Winner gets a free major question." Raven stated.

"You're on!"

**(...)**

Seventeen turns later, Raven and Beastboy were evenly matched; they couldn't move a single piece without losing. Raven was impressed with Beast Boy's ability to think on the fly, as was Beast Boy with Raven's incredible strategy. The two learned each others favourite colours, holidays, hobbies and songs. When it came to pets, Raven revealed that she used to own a crow aptly named Zinthos, while Beast Boy owned a dove by the name of Gabriel. Go figure.

"You're good at this." Beast Boy said, breaking the silence with a smile.

"It's my favorite game, although it's been a while since I played. I didn't always enjoy it so." Raven responded.

"Why do you enjoy it now?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

At this she blushed. "Well...it's because I'm playing with my... best friend."

Beast Boy blushed right back.

"Shall we call this a draw?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. So what's your major question?" Beast Boy inquired.

"...Are you sure you'd be okay answering it?" Raven asked. The question she had in mind was fairly personal and she really didn't want to offend him.

"Yep, ask away!" Beast Boy grinned without a care in the world.

"All right…um...how did you..you know...gain your powers?" She asked nervously.

Beast Boy's smile dropped considerably.

"I'm so sorry, I've offended you!" Raven quickly blurted out.

"No, it's alright. I know that I would have to come to terms with this some day." Beast Boy began, his voice serious and lucid. "When I was a toddler, my parents and I resided in an area of North Africa known as Upper Lumumba. One day, I was on an outing with my father, when we spotted a green monkey. It apparently had some sort of viral infection, because it had bitten my arm and the infected area began to burn. We sprinted back home, only for me to collapse on the front porch. My mum and dad had made a cure for severe DNA alteration and mental degradation but the side effects gave me shape-shifting abilities. Ironic, I know.

The cure also altered my skin pigmentation to what it is now. My powers didn't fully awaken until I saved mum from a hooded cobra by shifting into a mongoose. The maturation process never fully completed until that fateful day when I lost my parents. We had gone out on a boating trip for a while, when the engine malfunctioned. A small part of the fuel we had leaked out into the exterior of the engine, immediately igniting it. My parents did their best to cool the engine, but it didn't work. In a last-ditch effort, they decided to give me an opening to escape. I can still hear my mother's last words to me.

S-she told me _'Garfield, honey, mummy and daddy can't get out of here. I need you to transform into a bird and fly for the shore. Fly as f-fast and f-far as y-you c-can. A-always know s-s-son, w-we love you and o-only shed a tear when you're h-h-happy.'_

I…I should have turned into something bigger! I sh-should h-have be-been a-a-able to s-sa-ave them!" Beastboy finished, his body racked with sobs, and his eyes flooded with tears.

At that exact moment...everything changed between the teens, forever altering their futures.

Out of any single thing Raven could have done, whether it be to try to make him laugh or tell him it'd be ok, she decided on the most effective thing to do in that situation.

Raven reached over to her friend, her best of friends...and embraced him. Raven held Garfield in her arms and slowly rocked back and forth, crying it out with him. After 10 minutes, Raven tried to sooth Garfield's whimpers with a song. Her angelic voice brought forth a beautiful litany of sound

_**"I'm searching through emptiness,**_

_**And trying to forget us in vain.**_

_**The light of the dark setting sun,**_

_**Will bring my sadness to an end.**_

_**Voices cry out through the fear and the dark,**_

_**As we wait for our lives to be better,**_

_**The words are dying in the night,**_

_**No winter lasts forever.**_

_**The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine on my life again,**_

_**So let the past now burn down in flames…"**_

Beast Boy's sobs began to quiet as his eyes started to dry.

_**"Sadness in time, for the truth that she hides,**_

_**And this pain in my heart for no reason,**_

_**Voices cry out, through the fear and the dark,**_

_**No winter lasts forever,**_

_**The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine on my life again,**_

_**Just let the past burn down in flames…"**_

Garfield looked up at the sheer beauty of the pacifistic maiden who gripped him ever tighter as she concluded her serenade.

_**"The words are dying in the night,**_

_**No winter lasts forever,**_

_**The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine on my life again.**_

_**The dark clouds faded from my mind,**_

_**No pain will last forever,**_

_**The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine upon my life again,**_

_**So let the past now burn down, just burn down in flames…"**_

Raven picked up Garfield's head from where it had lain upon her shoulder.

"Garfield, I'm terribly sorry that you lost your parents. I too, know how it feels to be orphaned in a strange land. That's why if you ever need anything, even if it's just a quick talk, I implore you to seek me out. I'll be there for you." Raven said, giving a small smile at the end.

"Thanks Rae, I...I needed that. There's just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me how beautiful a singer you are?"

"Um...I don't really sing a lot. That song is the one I always listen to if I'm having a bad day. Say, didn't you have a question you wanted to ask? We did have a draw after all."

"I just asked it." He grinned sheepishly. "But um, I would like to know something else."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Um...could I get another hug?" He asked nervously, waiting for the inevitable right cross.

It never came. In its place was two slender arms wrapped around his midsection. He was surprised, but returned it anyway. All his thoughts just dissolved away as he just existed with Raven in the Tower. He didn't know what the future held. All he knew is that he had someone he could share his pain with, someone to care about. Someone to trust in.

And that was just fine with him.

**A/N:** Aww, wasn't that just an emotional little piece of work there? Anyway, the next chapters will cover days 7, 14, and 21 of the challenge. We'll see romance, confusion and a lot of hilarity between the other Titans. Until next time, this is Zero signing out. Peace!

\M/-Zero-\M/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Welcome back ladies and gents! It's Zero here with another chapter of Birds of A Feather! The game and poem parodied here are ones that I have personally experienced, but do not own. I also do not own this series or the characters within. Also if you're a fan of my other fiction, 'The Vulpine Prophecy', I have a few ideas for that, but it may take a while. While we're on that topic, follow and favorite this story if you like it that much. The next chapter will be a bit more... well, you're all level headed people. I'm sure you can guess what might happen next!

I own nothing included in this chapter. Nothing.

Chapter 3: A Surprising Revelation

Cyborg woke up, running a full diagnostics check on his systems and battery level before standing and stretching. The Titans had shown a lot of progress in the last few days, specifically between Beast Boy and Raven. He had meant to tease the two about it a little, had it been easy enough to find the two of them. He swore Raven had to be using some sort of cloaking device.

Speaking of Raven, he heard an excited squeal coming from the living room. Realizing he could threaten the two with something like this, he snuck down the hall into the living area. However, he was not expecting what came next.

Raven sat close to Beast Boy, a controller in hand, furiously mashing at the buttons with an unhooded look of sheer glee. It wasn't long before the two broke the silence.

"Get 'im, get 'im, get 'im!"

"Shit, he substituted!" Raven spoke.

"Quick, collaboration attack!"

Cyborg saw as the characters on-screen lunged at the enemy, who wore a black cloak with red clouds emblazoned upon it, a three-bladed scythe at his side. Judging by the enemy's health bar, this would be the last blow. (Cookie for whoever got that character mention!)

Beast Boy's character, a white eyed, brown-haired male lashed out, striking the opponent 15 times, using only palm strikes. As it transitioned to Raven's character, the girl became giddy as the attack landed.

"GO NINE-TAILS!" Raven's character called out, as a massive beast appeared and launched a massive black ball of energy which completely levelled the enemy.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Rae! High five!" Raven promptly returned the offered gesture with a "whoop".

"That was fun. What would you like to do now?" Raven asked the energetic changeling.

"How bout we get breakfast then maybe you can teach me to meditate?" Beastboy inquired.

The pacifist smiled at her emerald friend's resolution. Raven had decided that she would like to try video games, and Beastboy had given up one of the activities from his schedule to make room for Raven's meditation.

"Okay."

As the two made breakfast together, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all entered the dining area.

"Good morning friends Beastboy and Raven!" The energetic redhead greeted.

"Hey Star." The two returned the greeting.

"Hi Beastboy. Hey Raven." Robin said.

"Morning, Robin."

After a few minutes, Cyborg walked out to a most confusing sight. Raven and Beastboy were cooking together side by side! And perfectly coexisting as it seemed. He snickered a bit; a little teasing now and then never hurt anybody.

Raven and Beastboy finished cooking and began setting the table for their fellow Titans. As everyone sat down to eat, Cyborg spoke up.

"So Beastboy, how was your morning?" Cyborg inquired, a growing smirk on his face.

"It's going good, I guess. Still kinda early." Cyborg's smirk grew a bit.

"How bout you, Rae? Anything interesting happen?" The robotic teen baited.

"About the same. Beast Boy and I enjoyed each other's company, played a few games. Just basic decompression techniques." Raven responded.

At this point, Cyborg had major trouble maintaining a straight face. He was about to speak up when the alarm sounded.

"Titans, go!" And with that, the Titans were off to the scene of the disturbance.

**(In the interest of time…)**

"Alright, split up! From the sound of things, we have multiple perpetrators on opposite ends of the mall. Cy, Star, on me!" Robin was off like a flash, followed by orange and blue blurs.

Beast Boy and Raven, after seeing their noble leader's battle strategy (or lack thereof), decided to go with stealth. As they followed the sound of battle like rats to the Pied Piper, they noticed a faint glow in the distance.

'Garfield, be careful. That glow could identify some form of magic user and we don't know their potential.' Raven communicated telepathically to her comrade.

'Got it.' He thought back, then severed the mental link. They were now only 20 yards from the target when the person in question whipped around.

"Well done on stealth, you almost caught me off guard." An oh-so-familiar face said.

"Malchior!" Raven snarled, her anger rising, black energy surrounding her.

"Hello Raven. My, my, you seem displeased. Did I do something wrong?" The mummified sorcerer inquired.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD! I'LL TEAR YOU APAR-!" Garfield stopped her.

"Allow me to handle this one, Raven."

"Garfield, what are you doing? This jackass broke my heart and taught forbidden black magic!" Raven said, her eyes, dividing into four red narrowed slits.

"Oh I know. I know all too well…"

"Do you really think you can defeat me, an all-powerful magician?" Malchior sneered.

"See? He's my worst enemy!" Raven tried to advance, but Garfield held steady.

"I understand completely." Garfield said, a primal hatred rising in his soul, rushing to his heart. **"Which is why I want first crack at him!"**

Malchior watched as the changeling transformed and at that point in his miserable life, he knew what true terror felt like.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were heading over to their friends' location. Cyborg had gotten there first and apprehended the perp, who just so happened to be Control Freak. He stated to his captors that he had used the mall attack as a distraction to steal new tech.

As Robin and Starfire neared the scene, a white-haired man wearing silver armour broke through a wall, flew across the atrium and crashed into a wall.

What followed after the villain shocked the two into stunned silence.

Beast Boy, now in full Beast form, meandered over to the mummified magician. He seemed to enjoy taunting his prey, as though he enjoyed every little flinch Malchior gave.

But the Beast didn't come alone.

Levitating in the same semi-lazy manner was Raven, now supporting blood-red eyes and a fanged grin that would make a sadomasochist tremble from unbridled, undiluted fear. As the half-demoness approached, the Beast picked Malchior from the ground as though the mummy were a small kitten that had lost its way.

"PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Malchior whined, attempting to claw his way back to Robin and Starfire by any means plausible.

**"A pretty gift for a beautiful maiden! Although it definitely be a craven,**

**Aged by time and test and lore,**

**I inquire your request;**

**Should this one walk amongst these pale and purified shores?"** The Beast quipped poetically.

_**"Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'"**_Raven responded, as the Beast happily broke Malchior's back over it's knee and tossed him aside. Beast Boy and Raven reverted back to their original forms.

(5 minutes later)

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Robin shouted at the two "WHY DID YOU BOTH DECIDE TO GO FULL BEAST MODE AND CRIPPLE A MAN?"

"Well, dear leader, while we were busy doing real work, you seemed to take your sweet time getting over here. I know for a fact that it would take less that thirty seconds to get to our side of the mall had you made a conscious effort." Raven snapped back.

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAD TO DESTROY PART OF THE MALL TO DO SO, USING BANNED TECHNIQUES BY THE WAY!"

"Look Robin, we all met Malchior before. He was a high level threat and I terminated him the way I saw fit. I could have easily killed him, had I been given that instruction from Raven." Raven blushed slightly at Garfield's defense of her.

"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOUR ACTIONS! I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND WAS OFFENDED BY A CRIMINAL, I AM THE LEAD-"

**"SHUT UP ROBIN!"** The young changeling retaliated.

The other Titans, excluding Raven, were shocked at their friend's open defiance against the team leader.

**"You have NEVER had to experience the pure, unadulterated madness that Raven faced at the hands of that backstabbing sonofabitch! He used her as a tool for black magic! He almost stole her INNOCENCE, for Azar's sake! So until you can honestly tell me that I had done something outstandingly wrong, I'm done!"**

Robin was stunned. No one, not even Bruce Wayne himself, had ever shouted at him like that.

"Guys..."

"Leave me out of this one, man. That's your deal." Cyborg said, walking toward the T-car.

"I too believe this is an issue you must work out with Beast Boy." Starfire agreed.

"C'mon y'all, I'll spring for early lunch."

**(Meanwhile...)**

Raven and Garfield had arrived back at the tower and had lunch. The two were obviously displeased with Batman's former apprentice and decided to spend the rest of the day at their leisure. After a brief intro to the art of meditation, Garfield and Raven spent the majority of the day training and meditating. After the umpteenth spar, they collapsed on the floor outside Raven's room.

"Hey Gar?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um... This has been really fun and all but I'm kind of getting tired from everything that went on today. Think we could... you know... take a nap?" She inquired. Garfield gave a toothy smile.

"Sure Raven, but are you sure you want me in your room?"

"I'd feel much safer if you were there. Especially after what you said to Robin." She said, giving him an appreciative smile.

"Well when you say it like that..." He teased.

"Get in here." She playfully demanded.

Garfield entered the darkened room, using his senses of touch and smell to navigate his way to Raven's bed. He gently laid down, making sure to leave room for Raven in the middle. The pacifist joined her comrade on the bed, got under the covers, and slithered into Garfield's arms.

"Better?" Garfield inquired, enjoying the empath's current position.

"You have no idea." She responded, tucking her head into Garfield's shoulder, molding herself into the most comfortable place she could.

The two were drawing closer to one another. It would only be a matter of time before their feelings for one another began to evolve.

**A/N:** Well that was lovely, wasn't it? But what happens next? Stay tuned for more! Or Trigon will find you!

Don't forget to PM if you have any suggestions! Peace!

\M/-Zero-\M/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After another peaceful night of dreamless sleep (mainly because the two were sleeping right next to the object of such flights of fancy), Garfield and Raven woke up considerably earlier than expected. After a silent breakfast, the two went to Raven's room to meditate. Raven had stated that she had prepared something special for Gar.

"So what is the surprise? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Garfield begged excitedly.

"Whoa, easy Simba! Rome wasn't built in a day!" Raven giggled.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good. Now, I need you to close your eyes and try to find your center." Raven watched as the changeling gathered himself into a lotus position and did his best to calm himself. Meanwhile, she was busy prepping Garfield's gift. She had given serious thought and consideration into it and she honestly hoped that he would enjoy it.

As she watched Gar meditate, she attempted to measure his chakra flow. As a chakra user herself, she could examine chakra flow to the vital organs. In addition, it also gave her an in-depth sense of physiology and made it easier to determine the extent of injuries. While Raven most certainly wouldn't explain what she was looking at right now, (at least not in public,) she did have great potential as a medic.

Her train of thought was swiftly interrupted by Garfield shivering. It was now mid to late autumn and the temperature drop was nothing, if not noticeable.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah Rae, just a little cold."

"Here, let me help. OK, is that better?"

"Yeah, actually. It's really warm." The changeling snuggled into the newfound warmth.

Raven giggled a little.

"You can open your eyes now, Gar."

The changeling did so…

Less than 6 inches in front of him was Raven, her arms wrapped around Gar's shoulders and back. A small beam of sunlight shone out from her window, illuminating the room's inhabitants. Raven's soft purple locks were now done up into a tiny ponytail; not particularly necessary, but cute nonetheless. Her trademark leotard and cloak had changed from a deep indigo to a light blue, barely lighter than the November sky outside. All in all... Garfield was caught off guard.

"My god..." He said as he and Raven inched closer and closer...

"You are... beautiful." The two touched foreheads...

... and at that moment, Raven and Garfield's lips met. While there was nothing outwardly passionate about the kiss, it was still incredibly sweet. Raven decided that she could stay there with Garfield for an eternity, just laying all her troubles down by the wayside.

Garfield's thoughts weren't too far off on that idea either. As much as he enjoyed Raven's company, he had to say, things didn't get much better than that.

Sadly, since oxygen is a thing that exists, after a few moments, the two had to break the kiss. Raven, who was too content to move, leaned into Garfield's embrace. Finally, after a long, cuddly silence, Garfield spoke.

"I love you, Rae."

The empath's response was to lean over and kiss her green counterpart again.

"I love you too, Gar. And I'll never let you forget. So..."

"Yeah Rae?"

"... Ready for your gift?"

"That wasn't a gift?" The changeling laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Raven giggled back. She pulled out something from a drawer next to her bed. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be her meditation mirror.

"Ah man, not the claw aga-aaaaaaaaaa!" Garfield was cut off as the new couple entered Nevermore via crash landing in a pink meadow.

"Well, now I know how a TV dinner feels. No more flying coach for me." Garfield joked.

"And I need to stop standing in the runway." A giggly voice came from under Garfield.

Garfield jumped back at the sound of the voice. Laying where he just was a pink clad version of Raven.

"Hannah!" Garfield stated as he rushed to aid the gleeful emotion.

"Hi Garfield!" The pink doppelganger cheered as she bear-hugged the changeling.

"Hannah, come on! Don't hog all the fun!" A green clad doppelganger called out flanked by a gray hooded clone.

"Oh, don't fret, Brittany! He just got here!"

"Um...guys?" The small timid clone inquired. After the second Malchior incident a week ago, Raven had decided on naming the emotions, thus making them slightly easier to identify. The three currently present were named Hannah(Happy), Brittany (Bravery) and Tina(Timidity).

"Tina's right. We have to take him to meet the others." Brittany stated. "Hannah, you know this realm better than all of us. Will you lead the way?"

"You got it!" The bubbly clone guided ahead, making airplane noises along the way. The motley crew marched on in silence. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached the top of a medium-sized hill. Atop the hill was a lone sakura tree, surrounded by Raven clones of various colours. From what Garfield could see, there was an emotion at the base of the tree that acted as the leader.

The group made their way into the clearing, the trio of sisters making their way towards the back while Garfield went to meet the other emotions. He decided to meet the leader first.

"Hi there." The changeling extended a greeting.

"Hello Garfield. It's nice to finally acquaint ourselves face to face. I am Kenzie, Raven's personification of factual intelligence." The clone now known as Kenzie stated.

"It's nice to meet you, Kenzie. Is it possible to meet the others around here?" The sagely emotion adjusted her spectacle and nodded, gesturing towards the gathered emotions.

"Since you have already met Hannah, Tina and Brittany, we should start from there. My intellectual counterpart here is named Willow (Wisdom), the one next to her is Rue (Rudeness), this is Roxanne(Romance) and this piece of work is Layla(Lust)."

"You seem to have too many people to get to know well in just a single day." Beast Boy stated.

"You needn't worry, dear Garfield. Time is not a factor here. This place was made in an alternate channel in space-time, a wormhole in the fabric of the universe if you will."

"Oh, okay. So, you're saying that Nevermore is sort of like a deviation from the tangent of time and space where time is completely stopped?"

"That's…correct. Anyway, you should have ample time to greet the emotional residents." Kenzie stated, astonished that Garfield managed to give a flawless example of the Nevermore equation. "Oh, look, an emotion is already familiarizing herself with you."

"Huh?" Garfield inquired. He noticed that every set of eyes from Brittany to Willow was on him.

And then he felt it. A small caress that almost felt like…

A human tongue. He smelt sweet carrion on the emotion's breath. He turned his eyes.

Standing directly behind him was the darkest of Raven's emotions, the sum of her rage, malice and hatred. And yet, something was different from the last time Gar saw her. Her eyes were the same as Raven's, her hair was visible, and, oh yeah, she was licking a small cut on Gar's neck. She did so for about 5 minutes or so, before noticing the others.

"Satisfied, Annabel?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did any of you want a taste?" Annabel asked.

"Well, duh! God, so careless sometimes." Layla spoke up.

"Nevertheless, while everyone here does share a bit of the same feelings for Garfield, we are getting tremendously off topic. Annabel, since you have shown such an interest in Garfield already, you get to show him around your realm for a while. After that, take him to Hannah, then she'll choose who to take him to next." Kenzie states, then smiles at Garfield "Have fun, Garfield!" The changeling waved as he and Annabel disappeared.

Garfield had to admit, when he had heard that he was going to Annabel's realm, he expected something akin to a hellish domain. Fire everywhere, screams of pain and lamentation, maybe a few volcanoes.

Annabel's realm was… a metalhead's paradise. Posters hung from everywhere, paying tribute to Dio, Venom, Exodus, Megadeth, Behemoth, Dissection...it was just so much to take in.

"Uh, Annabel?"

"Yeah?"

"When did your outfit change?" He asked. Annabel now wore a maroon spiked leather vest and black cargo pants with matching boots.

"Right after we entered my realm. Everyone has a choice in what they want in their realm."

"Ok. Kinda surprised by the change though. I thought that your realm would look…"

"Like some sort of hellish prison, right?" Annabel finished.

"Um...yeah." Said the changeling, flinching away from Annabel.

"It's all cool. After all, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for dear old daddy." Annabel reassured, her hastily spiked hair dancing around her head like a beautiful purple halo.

"Really? But I thought…"

"That you might be the cause of my extended existence?"

The dejected changeling slumped down slightly, yet nodded.

"Garfield, look at me." He did so. "While the things I hate are infinitely many, you are not one of them." Annabel looked deeply into his eyes.

"How?"

"While most of your jokes are lame, you at least try. If I really hated you, I'd just snap your neck and be done with it." Annabel smirked. "Besides, just look at yourself. You're strong, insightful, and who could forget your fanged smile. Although, I'll admit, it looked even better in Beast mode."

Garfield blushed a little.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue on here, you do have a rather tight schedule. Ironic, considering there is no such thing as time here." Annabel smirked.

"Do I have to go?"

" 'Fraid so, green bean. Don't worry, you'll see me again soon enough." She gave Garfield a quick peck on the lips and opened a portal.

"See ya round, Annabel."

"Later." She gave a wink before the portal to Hannah's realm closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Um...hi? Okay, I get it, I'm late. To be honest, I'm 63% sure I'd be late for my own cremation. But anyway, here is the newest chapter of Birds of a Feather. I'm thinking of a few alternate stories to add different timelines and characters, so be on the lookout for a poll on my profile.

And now for the disclaimer!

I own nothing in this story except for the story idea itself.

Chapter 5

"Whoa..."

This was all Garfield could say as he peered out into the massive pink meadow. Although he had been there before that day, he hadn't actually had time to look around. Only now did he realize the extent of Raven's happiness.

Speaking of which, where was Hannah? It wasn't like her to just up and disappear. Garfield walked on, scanning every corner for the pink emotion. After twenty minutes of searching, Garfield went to lay down on the grass. As he laid down, a nearby bush rustled softly, almost completely undetectable to the changeling. It wasn't long before Garfield fell into a soft sleep.

After about what could be considered 15 minutes, Garfield opened his eyes.

"Hi there." A pink clad Raven said, her companion's head resting soundly in her lap.

At this point, dear reader, due to the pertinence of the Law of Infinite Probability as well as the standard reaction of every single person who has ever been awakened in such a way… well, you're all creative people. Your forefathers studied the plausibility of certain instances and conditions...I'm sure you could guess what happened next.

After getting up after Hannah's little 'surprise', albeit its rather ungraceful reception, the two began to explore the realm. Hannah's realm was much more than just a simple meadow. It held a certain…aura, per se, of unadulterated joy. Her outfit definitely reflected it, the bubbly girl clad in a hot pink skirt and white collared blouse. Her calf-high boots matched about the same colour as her skirt. As the duo passed through the realm, they chatted about all different sorts of things, from the familiar to the funny. It seemed to fit the mood of the place, anyway.

* * *

"Hey, Hannah?"

"Yeah, Gar?"

"Do you have any...I dunno, animals here?" The changeling inquired.

"Sure! There's plenty of animals, like rabbits, all kinds of pets, even horses!" The gleeful clone stated.

"Well, what colour are they? Pink and rainbows?" Garfield joked.

"Nah, they're pretty much what you'd consider 'regular'. Although…" The doppelgänger gave a hyperbolic expression of a 'thinking face'. "I do think that at one point or another someone came up with that idea. Both colours you said, but I think one was a bit more hyper and may have had a mental disorder…"

* * *

**(Somewhere in a new dimension...)**

Elsewhere in a plane of existence directly across from Jump City, two individuals were busy making cupcakes in a small bakery in the midst of a small village. The females in question matched Hannah's description exactly...although they were not conscious of this alternate plane of existence.

The couple in question sneezed simultaneously.

"You ok, Pinks?"

"I'm alright, Dashie. You?"

"I'm good. Kinda weird that we sneezed at the same time."

At this the one acknowledged as 'Pinks' giggled.

"Someone's probably talking about US!"

At this, 'Dashie' just went over and kissed her counterpart.

"Maybe, Pinks. Maybe…"

* * *

**(Somewhere back in time…)**

"Thanks so much for visiting, Garfield!"

"Not a problem, Hannah. I was wanting to see you again for a while now!"

The two hugged it out for a while longer before Garfield marched on to the next realm, an immaculate library of seemingly sublime stores of literature. Shelves upon shelves of scrolls, tomes, grimoires, diaries, books and parchment ordained its grandiose halls. Some familiar literature lay stacked on tables with such names as Hemingway, Thoreau, Poe, Lovecraft, Machiavelli, Crowley, King, Shakespeare…so many names, so little time.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Garfield reached the center area of the library. There, tables and chairs were set about in a neat and efficacious fashion. A small kitchen was stocked with a gamut of food and drink. A yellow clad figure, wearing a yellow version of Raven's cloak and leotard sat at a table in the midst of it all, patiently reading over a copy of The Crucible while a nearby chessboard sat ready, just calling out to be played.

"The rules are essentially the same as the last time you and Raven played last time." Kenzie called out, surprising Garfield, who had just finished glancing at the board. After a brief pre-game snack run, the two sat and began to play. Again after 17 turns, the match was essentially over. This time, however, Kenzie had managed to capture Garfield in a slipknot manoeuvre; he couldn't move without Kenzie taking checkmate.

The two had become better acquainted on a far more intellectual level as well as personal (Apparently through past experiences, Kenzie had somehow become addicted to calzones.) Garfield never lost his trademark fanged smile throughout the duration of the game. Kenzie, however, appeared uncharacteristically nervous outside of her usual taciturn aura of factual intellect.

"Well, you won, Kenzie. What's your question?" The changeling inquired.

"Well...Um… I...how can I...put this in an efficacious manner?" Kenzie pondered.

"Kenzie, whatever question you ask is alright by me." Garfield smiled.

"I understand but…(sigh), very well. Do you give me your word that you won't find the following question…inane?" Kenzie wondered

Garfield gently placed Kenzie's hood down and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You have my word."

Kenzie was silent for a moment or two before speaking.

"Well Garfield, you are currently infatuated with Raven, correct?"

The changeling nodded.

"And this dedication you have towards her is not limited to just her appearance...right?"

Again, Garfield nodded, slightly confused. Kenzie blushed deeply as she carried on

"Well...we...I...you have...encountered the others in Nevermore and...care for them...my question is...do you...erm...you know...care in the same way about...Raven as-" Kenzie was stopped as Gar pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, Kenzie. I love everything about Raven. Her eyes, her personality, even her emotions. Especially you." He answered, kissing the stoic, scholastic doppelganger's ajna chakra (mid-forehead area).

Kenzie blushed harder as a smile appeared on her cheeks.

"I thank you for your sincere answer as well as your vote of confidence. But…"

"But?" The changeling was confused.

Kenzie removed the small pair of spectacles from her face.

"Perhaps a closer _perspective, _would be in order."

Garfield wrapped his arms around the scholar as she leaned in to capture his lips with hers. The girl continued on with her idea, trembling a bit as the kiss ended.

"That...was…"

"Extraordinary?" Garfield suggested. Kenzie again blushed.

"Precisely. Very exciting." She quickly covered her mouth, realizing what had been said.

"If that's what you felt, then I did my job right. Your secret's safe with me." Garfield giving her the "Face Kitten smile."

"Thank you. But I do believe your time here has expired, so it would be prudent to head out soon." Kenzie pulled the changeling back into another kiss, this one slightly less chaste than its predecessor.

"Love you, Kenzie." The changeling said, stepping up to the portal.

"Farewell, beloved Garfield. May our paths cross again soon."

The changeling gave a final wave as he passed to the next realm.

Kenzie just shook her head, deciding that a cold shower and herbal tea would be an excellent idea.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's a wrap! Please remember to rate and review if you liked this chapter. Also, I am open for any q and a, so PM me your questions/ideas! Also if you can guess the names of the individuals in the time-warp earlier in the story and what mental illness they might possess, you'll win a plate of cookies! Till next time, this is Zero signing off.

Peace,

\M/-Zero-\M/


End file.
